Merry Christmas Mickey Merry Christmas Miley
by KelpayLuv
Summary: OneShot Mikiley Fan Fiction. Miley & Mikayla exchange christmas Presents. MIKILEY MileyMikayla, don't like DONT READ


"I Hate You" Hannah Spat at Mikayla, because their managers were right behind them

"Like I Care" Mikayla spat back just as cruely

"Girls" Mikayla's manager said "It's Christmas, now ya'll are both going to go straight to Mikayla's dressing room, and you will STAY there until you get this sorted out, you have to perform together, and the least you can do is be civil. Go in there, lock the door, no one is coming in nor out until ya'll can go five minutes without biting each other's throats off" she finished.

"Fine" they both said at the same time and turned on their heels and went in the door. Mikayla quickly locked the door as Miley took off her wig. She turned around and was instantly slammed back against the door as Miley kissed her.

"We (Kiss) need (kiss) to get (kiss) MILEY" Mikayla said

"What" she asked back

"Like i was saying, we need to get away from the door so they don't think you're murdering me in here" Mikayla said

"Like i would murder you- you'd be murdering me" Miley said apparently ticked off

"Oh get over yourself you washed up pop star" Mikayla snapped

"Tone Deaf Toad" Miley said

"I hate you" Mikayla said

"Like I Care" Miley replied as they both started laughing.

Miley lead Mikayla to the couch and they both sat down. Mikayla layed her head on Mileys shoulder as Miley gently stroked her hair.

"Tomorrow's Christmas" Mikayla said

"No Shit Einstein" Miley said, kissing her on the forehead

"Forget You" Mikayla said laughing

"Ah- that would be very hard to do, i'm pretty unforgetable" Miley Said batting her eyelashes

"That you are" Mikayla said smacking her on the knee.

"So- Do you want to open your present now or later?" Miley asked

"Now" Mikayla said instantly sitting up

"Well aren't we excited" miley said, handing her a box

Mikayla opened the box, and saw that it had a locket in it. It had rhinestones around the frame, and had her name engraved onto it.

"Oh my god... Miley" Mikayla said- on the verge of tears. She leaned over and kissed her on the lips.

"Thank you" mikayla said smiling.

Mikayla pulled a box about the size of a shoe box "Well- your present makes me look cheap"Mikayla said laughing.

Miley opened the box "Wow Mikayla- thanks,---- Its an autographed picture of you" Miley said laughing.

"keep looking" mikayla said

Miley lifted the picture out to reveal "A Stamp Collection? Serioussly? Who really needs a Mikayla stamp collection?". She removed that to find a downloaded CD, and a piece of paper.

"It's a song i wrote for you" Mikayla said. Miley quickly went over to her CD player and popped it in.

_I feel like i'm walking on air_

_If this is a dream- god no one wake me up_

_and sometimes i feel it's unfair_

_that you deserve so much better than us_

_So i'll give you all that i am_

_and please lord let it be enough_

_because without you there i can't breath_

_and without you there i can't sleep_

_and all that i can give you is my love_

_How could someone as good as you_

_ever settle for just me_

_you are by far the air i breath_

_and the only light i see_

_and if this all turn's out to be a dream_

_just please don't awake me now_

_because if you do, i'll have to learn to survive, somehow_

_Sometimes i'm frightened of saying what i want to say_

_about how i want to awake to you, every single day_

_and if i weren't scared you'd leave me_

_i'd tell you all that's on my mind_

_and maybe if you knew all of me_

_you could somehow find_

_that i'm not as perfect as i seem_

_or as icy as i am_

_please just please, try to understand_

_How could someone as good as you_

_ever settle for just me_

_you are by far the air i breath_

_and the only light i see_

_and if this all turn's out to be a dream_

_just please don't awake me now_

_because if you do, i'll have to learn to survive, somehow_

_I think these words every once_

_in a very rare blue moon_

_of how would be just right_

_ad how to say them to you_

_and if i'm ever going to say it_

_than i better say it soon_

_You're all i ever want in life_

_...And baby i love you_

Miley was crying by the time the song ended. She hugged Mikayla tightly, and then kissed her with as much passion as she could possibly put into kissing her. And then looked at her.

"That is the best christmas present anyone has ever given me" Miley said

"But it's not like it's that big of a deal- its just a song" Mikayla said holding onto Miley's hands.

"Who knew a song could say so much" Miley replied. "I Love you Mickey" Miley said.

"I love you too" Mikayla replied

Mikayla held out her hand to Miley and they both stood up. Mikayla put Miley's necklace around her neck, as Miley put her wig back on, becoming Hannah, and they went outside to go face their managers.

"So girls- do you think ya'll can be civil now" Mikayla's manager asked.

"I think so" Mikayla replied

"Good" Her manager answered.

Both of the managers walked ahead of them, and they stood closer together.

"Merry Christmas Mickey" Hannah whispered in her ear

"Merry Christmas Miley" she answered back

"Maybe we should start acting snotty again so we can be locked in your dressing room, i can think of several things we could do in there" Hannah said- wiggling her eyebrows

"You are so dirty, But i love you anyway" Mikayla said slightly giggling

"I Love you too"Hannah replied

"MIKAYLA- Move over, your stealing my air!" Hannah yelled

"Girl's- Don't make me send you back to the dressing room" Mikayla manager spat back

Authors Note::  
So i hope you liked it :)))

Happy Holidays everyone!

That song killed me- it took FOREVER to write, and it still stunk, but o'well- i never said i was a poet :)


End file.
